


soulitude

by Xortiza (DiVemod)



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Missing Scene, Out of Character, Pesterlog(s) (Homestuck), Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:42:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25077823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiVemod/pseuds/Xortiza
Summary: С Харли, на данный момент, они были в одной лодке.Посвящение: РыжейMUSE – Undisclosed Desires
Relationships: Jade Harley & Dave Strider, Jade Harley/Dave Strider
Kudos: 2





	soulitude

**Author's Note:**

> не скрывайте стиль, пожалуйста, он нужен только для пестерлогов, спасибо uu"
> 
>  **WARNING:** работа **ужасно** старая, аж 2016 года!

Дейв Страйдер, вообще-то, был одиноким. Да, вокруг его окружали друзья, даже с Каркатом — будь тот не ладен — юноша смог... подружиться? Всегда возникали сомнения, стоило подумать об этом. Но... это не мешало ночами чувствовать себя одиноким.

Пускай и определить, когда же на этом метеоре ночь, было сложновато: оставалось лишь устало присаживаться где-то, наконец снимая очки и прикрывая глаза руками. Казалось, что Терези может подойти не пойми откуда и попробовать цвет его глаз на вкус и, серьезно, это уже было мерзко, не круто и не иронично.

А вот один человек был ироничным всегда.

И у него бы младшему Страйдеру поучиться: младший же, всегда есть кто-то, кого можно поставить в пример, но... _тот был мертв_.

Страйдер и _сам был мертв_. Он и не вспомнит, сколько раз за свою жизнь — короткую, но такую безумную — смог успеть погибнуть, не теряя лица, но и не позволяя улыбнуться лишний раз: о, нет. Он не может позволить себе такую роскошь, как улыбка, его жизнь слишком подвержена всяким напастям, которые ему, как Рыцарю Времени, стоит предугадывать и исправлять.

Забавно. Ему _никогда_ не хватало времени. Ни спасти своего брата. Ни спасти самого себя — от чертового уныния, чертового давящего напряжения, чертового _мертвого_ Эгберта. Господи, как этот придурок вообще сумел взорваться в этом чертовом доме? Почему он узнает это _последним_ и со слов Джейд? Почему он _вообще_ не может исправить это — он грёбаный Рыцарь Времени, он _обязан_ спасти всех.

И плевать, что Время будто смеется над ним: уверенный парень не может позволить себе иного. Он, быть может, темен душой и своей тоской, ему уже сдохнуть нормально хочется, но, нет, позвольте, он еще поборется, ведь смысл младший Страйдер еще видит.

Хотя бы в том, что его Бро — ненавистный, ужасный, Господи, с чертовой марионеткой и ни минутой покоя, как его он мог вообще считать за кого-то близкого, Господи — не остановился бы. Он ведь сражался до последнего с Бэк Нуаром! Сражался до последнего и с самим Дейвом.

Все еще хотелось найти причины для того, чтоб это было не просто извращенное желание показаться круче, не долбанная ирония, от которой уже тошно было, и не просто садистские наклонности, в наличии коих Дейв, естественно, не уверен, но подозрения всегда появлялись.

Хотя — горько отзывается Страйдер — он мертв, о нем _нельзя_ отзываться паршиво, какими бы сложными отношениями не были. Все-таки, в какой-то из мер Бро любили. Но этого он уже не смеет сказать вслух, скрывая за темными очками боль, которую подавить ну совсем не получалось. Казалось, он потерял все.

Господи, да даже Харли встречалась чуть раньше с _иной пернатой версией его_ , а не с ним. Пускай и тусили они откровенно дерьмово, само понимание подобного факта просто выводило из себя.

Ах да. Отношения на расстоянии — это, естественно, не то, что нужно шумной собачнице тыкворостилке. Грёбаное расстояние. Грёбаные опускающиеся руки. Грёбаное состояние нестояния, которое перебороть становилось сложнее, а ведь нельзя ломаться сейчас: вера в лучшее оставалась, даже если невозможно.

Дейв потирает уголки глаз и утыкается лбом в колени, но ему тут же приходится вернуться в более рабочее состояние: Харли пишет, Харли следует ответить и, возможно, уложить спать. Она, конечно, не производила такого впечатления, как ироничность Бро, но в компании с ней было теплее. Плюс ко всему — она там совсем одна.

Ей нельзя оставаться одной, ей было достаточно жизни на ее одиноком острове. А еще — она в, черт тебя дери, депрессии. А еще — наверное, Дейв ее тоже любил, или просто искал отдушину от смерти Джона, ведь они так похожи. А еще...

Было слишком много оправданий и «а еще», а ответить, все-таки, стоило.

\-- gardenGnostic [GG] начала доставать turntechGodhead [TG] в 02:54 --  
GG: дейв  
TG: да  
GG: дейв какого черта???  
GG: в смысле ты не спишь.  
GG: и мне это не нравится дейв!  
TG: поч  
TG: а еще ты выяснила это своим даром предвидения или что  
TG: я чую тут где то подвох колись давай  
TG: и вообще то эт ты мастер сна  
TG: я помню как ты уснула за снежками харли  
TG: эт была крайне неловкая ситуация  
TG: но милая  
TG: я думаю  
TG: или нет  
GG: . . .

Страйдер даже ухмыляется, глядя на эти три точки. В ином случае, наверное, Харли бы звонко рассмеялась — ее смех представлялся всегда подобным. Сейчас же... он совершенно не мог определить ее эмоции и состояние. Так хотелось, но это было неподвласно: теперь.

GG: ладно  
GG: лаааадно лааааадно лааааааадно ты всегда говорил что это было забавно  
GG: но  
GG: тогда ведь была действительно клевая игра?  
GG: такая... ироничная!!

Страйдер тихо хмыкает.

TG: верно джейд  
TG: слушай  
TG: короче  
TG: ну  
TG: я думаю мы скоро встретимся  
TG: и помни то что  
TG: большой брат следит за тобой

Страйдер тихо хмыкает вновь, но уже, пожалуй, нервно, на секунду зажимая себе рот. Сам себе _напоминает_. Господи, увидь его кто в подобном состоянии, это было бы невыносимо. Особенно невыносимо, если встретит его кто-то из более близких на этом метеоре. Сестра? Скорее, ее волнует тролльчиха. Каркат? Он откровенно не рубит фишку. Еще кто-то? Господи, да он сам не общается с ними близко: так, пару фраз, еще чего — и все. На том он кончается, страдая от одиночества. Наверное, поэтому пытался встречаться с Терези, но, черт побери, это продлилось недолго. И он, наверное, даже рад тому.

Одиночество — невыносимо — давило все больше. С Харли, на данный момент, они были в одной лодке. Только понимающий Дейва человек умер несколько _раньше_ , чем ее.

GG: ага  
GG: дейв ложись спать  
GG: со своими временными штучками ты точно сможешь встретить меня как можно раньше  
GG: а сейчас спи дейв спи  
GG: :В  
TG: только после вас мастер сна  
GG: ха!  
GG: нененене я уверена что первым должен быть ты!  
TG: мои временные штучки как их назвал мастер говорят обратное  
TG: сечешь фишку  
TG: верно  
TG: тебе пора спать харли  
GG: ну!! нет!!!!  
TG: клянусь тебе я накажу непослушного мастера позже  
TG: если он не ляжет  
GG: !!!!  
GG: угрозы пошли временный штукомен??????  
GG: как нагло  
TG: сам себе поражаюсь  
TG: харли ты сама знаешь  
TG: мне невозможно отказать  
TG: ;)  
GG: ты  
GG: тыыыыыыы  
GG: тыыыыыыы и смайлики!  
GG: вот тепеееерь точно нельзя страйдер!!

Страйдер, казалось, чуть сходит с ума, все же расслабившись во время разговоров и, кажется, даже заставив эту девчонку отвлечься от бед насущных. Если это действительно так — Дейв, естественно, счастлив. И он даже чувствует себя меньше одиноким, но _так бывает всегда_ , стоит ему ненадолго развеяться с кем-то из окружения. Впрочем, это лучше, чем все то дерьмо, которое так откровенно давит на сознание Рыцаря Времени.

Уж кому-кому, а _ему_ расклеиваться нельзя.

TG: так что  
TG: ты ляжешь?  
TG: учти я слежу за каждым твоим шагом  
GG: ну хорошооооо  
GG: добрых снов временный штукомен!!!!  
TG: добрых снов мастер сна  
\-- gardenGnostic [GG] прекратила доставать turntechGodhead [TG] в 03:11 --

Кажется, морально Дейв Страйдер кончился, запрокидывая голову, лишенную очков, и вглядываясь в темноту метеора. Черт тебя подери. Эта Харли даже с депрессией не меняется. Стоит сказать или напомнить чего верного — она улыбнется и посмеется.

По крайней мере, так хотелось верить.

По крайней мере, на его месте так бы поступил бро.

Слишком много было «по крайней мере» и Дейв был готов добавить еще одно, но не стал, закрывая лицо руками и тихо провыв нечто нечленораздельное. Господи. Как же _невыносимо_.

Как же _невыносимо_ одиноко и как же _невыносимо_ до боли в губах хотелось улыбаться, представляя что там, где-то совсем далеко, так же хочет улыбаться Харли. И, быть может, ее спасти хотелось от самой себя лишь потому, что... а больше некого было спасать.

Бро мертв. Джон мертв. Он _сам_ мертв. А Джейд — она _живая_ , всегда такой была, даже потеряв все.

_На другой стороне Джейд Харли слабо улыбалась, прижимая к себе подушку._

**Author's Note:**

> название: soulitude = soul + solitude


End file.
